What Delves Within
by FrozenWilderness
Summary: Narupo and Sasuke hit it off with a big bang.... and alot of comedy along the way! Rated for sexual moments and language, crude humor and me being an idiot!
1. Chapter 1

-What Delves Within-

Deep within himself Uchicha Sasuke knew something was missing, he had surpassed his brother in battle and brought honor to his family name.

"What is this feeling?" Sasuke Thought "What is missing?"

A question, which whose answer would soon to be revealed…

-Chapter1: Who?-

Across town in Uzamaki Naruto's house strange things were happening, Well first off let's say that Naruto is not really Naruto at all, his or should I say HER real name was Narupo. Confused? Narupo, at the age of one year and three months, had a demon sealed within her body and to keep the people of Konoha Village at ease they put a lasting illusion on Narupo, giving him the assumed name of Naruto….

At the moment Narupo had just recently turned 17, and her girlish features were getting harder and harder to hide even under a henge. Narupo sighed as she looked in the mirror, dissipating the henge she looked at herself from the side; even with her chest wrapped there was a noticeable bulge in her shirt.

"Damn, this is getting bad." Narupo muttered, "If these get much larger I will not stand much of a chance even with the illusion."

Narupo tightly wrapped her chest and slid into her trademark clothes, Orange coat with a fuzzy white collar, a noticeable navy blue spiral on the back and her orange pants and black sandals, lastly she slipped the Konoha headband on and walked out the door to do her daily duties. Little did she know that these daily duties would bring her life, as she knew it crashing down around her ankles…

As Narupo picked up some milk and other edible items from the market, she smelled the sweet scent of something that she dearly loved, Ramen. She walked blindly toward the smell and ended up at the ramen stall located right across from the market. She sat down and put in her order, then she ate all of her ramen, dropped off her groceries at home and went to the woods to enjoy her only day off from training.

"Maybe I will take a swim in the hidden pool today." Thought Narupo "No one goes to that cursed place!"

"Yeah, I think I will do that, it would feel nice to take this wrap off." She spoke aloud to herself.

As Narupo made her way to the forests edge she saw an old man selling cute, home-sewn summer kimonos, she had to have one! She bought an orange and red kimono, she liked those colors.

It just happened that at that exact time neighborhood girl magnet Uchicha Sasuke was walking down from his house to take a swim in the same exact pool as she…

-Chapter 2: Shock-

Uchicha Sasuke was having a fair day, the fan girls including that pesky Sakura had all run off to have a girls day by the Hokage Memorial right on the other side of town. So on this unnaturally girl-less day he decided to take a swim (which he could never do without being followed by Sakura or Ino) in which he took great precaution and decided to go to the forbidden pool.

"No one goes to that pool anymore" thought Sasuke " today should be extraordinary!"

Yet he did not know how EXTRAORDINARY his day was yet to be.

Narupo touched her toe into the water of the steaming pool, just right. She slipped out of her clothes and removed the wrap, dissipating the henge, which drained chakra little by little. She had had quite a day keeping that henge up; she had forgotten to remove it the night before and had slept in it, draining an immense amount of chakra. Narupo left the headband on though because it kept her waist long hair out of her face.

"Ahhhh…" Narupo moaned

It felt so good to get into the hot and soothing water of the forbidden pool, she had not been here in quite a while she realized. Not much had changed though a few new roots and a crack in her tanning rock but that was about it. She sat back in the water that just covered her slender body to the chest and slept.

Sasuke had not remembered the woods being so thick before; well it was spring, the season of "love" as some of the girls he knew called it.

"Bah, love!" he said aloud to himself "what do those stalking wenches know about it."

Then he realized that he himself had never felt love, not even familial love, that can be explained due to his brother Itachi. Then Sasuke realized where he was.

"There you are!" he said

Sasuke had noticed the cloud of steam up ahead and headed straight for the source, he crashed through the bushes and stared hard through the steam. He could just make out the figure of a person sitting in the pool ahead, he stripped down and threw a towel around his waist and waded in to see who it was. As Sasuke waded closer and closer to the figure it became more and more distinguishable. Sasuke gaped as the steam parted, revealing a slender, beautiful and quite nude girl that slept in front of him.

Without losing his ever hardened face, he thought "Ohmygod, ohmygod, there is a beautiful naked girl in front of me what do I do?"

Finally he got himself to calm down and he silently decided to take a better look at this girl. She had a slender frame with notable muscles, so she was fit and strong, or so it looked to him. This beautiful girl also had waist length blonde hair that was floating and spread around her in the pool like a shimmering golden puddle. She had fair breasts, they were not extremely large but not small either, just right his brain told him, with those pink areole nipples and ivory colored skin she looked like a goddess to Sasuke… until she woke up.

Narupo slowly drifted back into consciousness only to find the town's most sexy male shinobi standing practically fully revealed in front of her. Then, she realized she was not dressed either and that his eyes were searching her with the utmost curiosity.

"EEEEK!" Narupo screamed "Oh my god!"

Sasuke realized two things one, she was awake and two, most girls did not like to be stared at while they were naked by complete strangers.

"God, I am so sorry!" Sasuke said "Let me turn around so you can dress or sink in to the water a bit, here's my towel."

Sasuke removed the towel from around his waist and handed it over his back to her. Narupo took it and wrapped it around her chest and sunk into the water.

"It's all right." Narupo answered "That was the first time anyone has seen me naked before…"

"I am really sorry, I mean, well… damn." He replied

It really was the first time too, Sasuke, the most sought after boy in the town had never seen a female naked. Narupo figured this out quite fast.

"So this is the first time you have ever seen a female naked?" She Asked "Well I have to tell you this is the first time I have ever seen a man naked too…"

This was a lie considering that if she took off her clothes with the henge on she looked like a boy, inside and out, but this was Sasuke! Sasuke realized that he was not wearing anything and dropped into the water immediately.

"So why were you staring at me anyways?" Narupo asked bashfully, as you could see she was embarrassed.

"Well because you are beautiful." He replied, you could see his hands shaking "I have never seen a woman who I had immediate feelings for, before, ever."

He looked into her eyes and hoped her to believe him because for the first time in his life he actually had said sorry, he had actually shaken and stuttered. This was big, this was a whole new world to Uchicha Sasuke.

In her mind Narupo was about to die, she had played her whole life as a boy and now finally when she was having problems keeping that up, the boy that she secretly loved but could never admit for fear of exposing herself had just told her she was beautiful, and to boot he was shaking.

"W-well if y-you l-l-like me so much come over her a-a-and sit w-w-with me." She stuttered

He turned completely red and waded over backwards and sat down with his hand over his eyes. Narupo took a huge risk and straddled Sasukes lap, completely naked.

WARNING: THOSE PRONE TO FAINTING DURING EXTREMLY SEXUAL PARTS OF A STORYLINE SHOULD SKIP DOWN UNTIL YOU SEE MORE RED TEXT, THANK YOU. .

As soon as she hit his lap he thought "oh my god WTF do I do?". He realized he was getting hard, it took all of his willpower to stop himself from blowing the whole moment by getting a hard on. He still had his hand over his eyes, desperately hoping this was not a joke.

"S-s-sasu-Kun?" she whispered into his ear.

She gently reached over and removed his hand from his eyes.

Then she said " you don't need to cover you eyes from me Sasu-Kun."

She watched as he put his arms around her and pulled her in like a small child does to its mother when it sees something it wants, it wont let go. He gently took her chin in his hand and she was instantly paralyzed in his lap, held strong by his muscular arms. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, searching every corner and intertwining with her tongue, like he had a sweet taste in his mouth that he did not want to go away. He slowly moved down Narupo's neck with his small, delicate kisses, then he stopped and snapped away like he had been stung by something unpleasant. He looked at her with imploring eyes, the eyes that say "I don't know, is this okay?"

(authors note: cheesy! I like putting something cheesy in my stories! .)

"Sasu-Kun this is all I have ever wanted, just to be held in your arms." She softly said into his ear "Against you I am defenseless."

Sasuke then took her into his arms once again and eased one of her supple breasts into his mouth, sucking and licking, which sent needles of pleasure shooting into her brain. Narupo had never had much interaction with her breasts pretending to be a boy for 14 years of her life, she only touched them to wrap them before she went out. She was moving up and down just a little on his lap, just then feeling the hard erection on her leg, moaning, wishing the pleasure would never stop. Then she realized that he was moving downward again, down, down, and down to where she herself had never before explored, never ventured, but kept clean and bare as the desert itself. His head went under the steaming waters and spread apart her legs.

Sasuke dunked under the water, not believing what he was doing, telling himself to stop in his mind, yet his body would not obey. His penis throbbed, the blood of his clan pumping through his veins. His sharinghan appeared and the tattoo that Orochimaru left on the back of his neck grew, he dived in for the kill. Use your imagination for the next few sequences. Finally he surfaced, gasping for air; he noticed that Narupo too was gulping in deep breaths of the sweet surface air, laced with steam. He looked at her sharinghan and all and smiled, actually smiled.

"He smiled at me!" she thought to herself "Uchicha Sasuke actually smiled at Me!"

Sasuke was thinking "Oh my god, what have I done she probably hates me now."

"Sasuke-Kun I love you…" Narupo smiled gently

more soon folks….

Next Chapter: Will he find me, will he care?


	2. Chapter 2

What Delves Within

Chapter 2: Will he find me, Will he care?

Sasuke did not know what to say, he was completely void of any thoughts except for those words she had just said. Then someone pulled the plug on his brain, he shut down, sub-consciousness taking over.

"Would you like to come to my house tomorrow?" he asked her suddenly

"Why… yes, yes I would." She answered, finding that Sasuke was not quite himself.

Sasuke told her his address and shambled off through the forest wearing only his towel. She reached over to grab her kimono and felt something, that definitely was NOT a kimono, it was Sasuke's clothes. Narupo took them in her arms and buried her head in them inhaling his wonderful scent. She slid into "naruto's" clothes and packed all her things away including his clothes, which she handled with the utmost delicacy. She had gained a little chakra from relaxing in the pool, and reinstated the henge, then walked home quietly.

Sasuke shambled through the forest in a daze, as he entered the clearing that was the field behind his house he noticed two figures in the bushes.

"Sakura and Ino." He said to himself "god."

He felt so good though, that he did not even care. He walked, towel and all right past them and in the front door, leaving them unconscious on the lawn. He turned right off of the main hall and faced a strange symbol on the wall, the last and only symbol of his clan. Sasuke released his sharinghan and stared into the symbol, which turned bright green and the wall in front of him dissipated. He walked in and the wall re-materialized, and he flopped down on the couch.

"I wonder who she was, she seemed to know my name though…" he thought, as he drifted off in to unconsciousness.

When he awoke it was 10:47 p.m., he shook his head groggily, he was still at a loss from his chakra expension from his day's previous activities. Then he slid into his clothes and walked outside, it was beautiful outside, minus Sakura and Ino lying unconscious on the ground.

"Still here?" he thought

Then Sasuke got an evil idea, a wonderfully horrible idea. He scooped them both up, and slung them over his muscular shoulders. He entered the house and, without any dirty thoughts at all removed their clothes completely from them, and laid them in his bed.

"Sakura isn't bad looking at all, but Ino is still the slut as she always was." He thought "This is going to be the greatest payback of all!"

He climbed into the bed with them and drifted off to sleep. When he awoke they were both still sleeping, He gently turned over and brushed Sakura's hair from her face. She awoke slowly, taking in her surrounding's then her eye's fell on Sasuke. She looked at him then looked down, naked. She looked at him eye's imploring and he shook his head yes. She fainted, then he did the same thing to Ino, she looked at him, lifted the covers, saw his enormous, well… manhood and grinned.

"Did we?" she asked

"Yes." He said flatly

THEN she finally fainted, but not without touching him first, just to make sure that that gigantic thing attached to his groin was real. Sasuke blushed. He quickly dressed, and scooped them both up, still naked and carried them to where all the girls were sleeping at the Hokage memorial.

"I am glad I woke up extra early." He thought to himself "Or else this would not have worked.'

He laid the girls down, in a very questionable position, adjusting them slightly. Now Sakura was atop Ino and Ino's hand was grasping Sakura's cleanly shaven cunt. Sakura's hands were rested upon Ino's breasts and her legs involuntarily wrapped around Ino a bit. Sasuke stepped back and admired his handiwork.

"Nice." He said

Then he chanted the words of binding, which would keep them held in that compromising position for a few hours, still asleep. Then just for blackmail purposes he took a picture with his secret shinobi spy camera (which had taken 3upc's from Kunai O's and 3 dollars S.H.) the camera took a picture and sent it back to Sasuke's house where it drained chakra from his body and left the picture on a scroll.

Narupo awoke refreshed and full of chakra, she happily bounced around the hose making breakfast. She had not been this happy since she had graduated from the academy! She even remembered to use fresh milk for her cereal this time! She thought that it would be rude to go to see Sasuke without bringing a giftie. So she rummaged through her old clothes and junk until she found them, they were the glasses that Jirai had given her, he told Narupo that they had the ability to look through anything, besides powerful chakra shield.

"He will like these, so he can look at things without draining chakra from himself for the sharinghan." She said aloud "I hope."

She packed a small lunch and slipped into some clothes that Atsuka had given her from when she was thinner (she really has to stop eating rice cakes .').

#Authors Note: Atsuka is the only other person besides the third who knows about Narupo's secret.#

The outfit was quite cute while stunningly sexy. It had a black body molding wrap around her breasts and the rest was fishnet except for a small black body molding miniskirt. The Konoha leaf headband was worn tied around her upper leg, all in all it was enough to knock ANY man flat in under one second. Then she slipped Naruto's clothes on over hers and headed off for Sasukes. When she reached the premises she removed her "Naruto" clothes and hid them in a bush.

Sasuke was at home looking at the scroll that had just materialized, and laughing his ass off. (well that's new! ;)) When he heard a knock at the door.

"Shit, that's her!" He said "Hurry Hurry Hurry!"

Sasuke quickly concealed the scroll in his secret rooms dresser drawer. Walked through the wall and to the door, and opened it.

"Hello!" Narupo squealed "I thought I would bring you a present!"

"Can I even invite you inside first?" Sasuke said, with the biggest smirk on his face.

Narupo blushed "Hai."

Sasuke fanned her inside the house, while taking the liberty to look at her outfit without getting a bloody nose.

"Nice." He said

Narupo blushed again "Thank you."

"No need" he replied "I should be thanking you, you're the one showing off your tight little ass, so thank you."

"H-h-hai." She stuttered "I guess I am."

"You guess you are?" Sasuke slapped her ass "I know you are."

She quivered and then fell. He ran over to help her up.

"I am sorry!" He said "Are you okay?"

"Hai..." she said "nobody has ever slapped my ass before."

Sasuke had a priceless look of shock on his face, he did not know how a girl this beautiful could be so innocent. It was preposterous!

Then she was right behind him.

"Sasu-Kun…." She whispered "That felt soooooo good what do you say we try a little more of it? hmmmm?"

They walked off into his secret room, but there was one fatal mistake both had made they had left Sasuke's present on the porch…..

Next Chapter: _Shatter the Glass of my Thoughts_

Magic Glasses, Sex, and Revenge. What else is there to say? Like I would really give it away. 0o?


End file.
